


Memories in Motion

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [7]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47 has a crush on her, F/M, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: a gentle touch in an open breeze, but a magic moon will take me.





	Memories in Motion

_he memorizes her eyes, her smile, he memorizes the way she organizes her files. He likens her hair to that of rare flowers. He remembers the first time he saw her, her face full of excitement and adventure, quiet but determined rebellion against Soders._

_he memorizes her laugh, the way she brushes a stray hair out of her eyes, he focuses on the way she focuses on him, the way she looks at him but looks away quickly, he memorizes her words and the way she sounds when she speaks to him.  he memorizes each glance, each accidental brush of their fingers._

_he memorizes everything and he sees her in a overwhelming color, a stark contrast to the blacks and grays.  He memorizes her features, the way her nose bridges, the tone she gets when she’s speaking of something that she’s passionate about, the way she says certain words with the ghost of a laugh, he memorizes her trust in him, the way she says his name, though it’s not a name, it sounds like home in her voice._

 

 


End file.
